msp_forumersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kari
Kari is a Canadian MSP forumer and is currently active. She started foruming in early 2014. She was first a user in American MSP where she was also a forumer for a short time, but then she drifted to Canadian MSP in Febuary 2013. She's now level 19, and makes many short movies, and many from her series "Respect Your ______". She describes her movies as "lazy" and she doesn't care much about them. She has strong feelings about many things, and tries her best to stay on the good side of people unless they draw the line. Her best friends and "girlfriend" are all forumers, Shine Brightly (her oldest best friend, and her closest), Echoisawesome (her second best friend) Lind&Echo (her third) and her "girlfriend" Insperational Cauliflower (their relationship started as a joke, and it still is, as Cauli calls her 'gamgam') Personality Kari is generally kind and caring to her friends, but harsh to her enemies. She often will stick up for her friends if they are getting bullied or smth. There is a good chance for Kari to help on a friends fame boost, especially if there is a bribe, but Kari has strong feelings towards people who threaten, such as "Non-supporters are deleted", often commenting on their guestbook about it. If Kari has been upset or annoyed by someone she will no doubt tell the person about it. Kari is an introvert/extrovert. She's a very disorganized person but prefers to keep it that way. Appearance Kari has pale skin, which she bought just so that she could have brightly coloured hair, purple-pink lips, deep purple eyes, a pointed nose, and she usually buys outfits and looks from other people, however, with mixed colours and mixed accessories and other clothing to match her own style. Personal Life Kari has one brother who is five years older than her, and on sister who is three years older than her. She and her sister are very close and they often draw or paint together, or watch various shows and movies together. She doesn't like to talk about her parents that much. She has five best friends and other good friends. Kari was depressed from November 2014 to March 2015. She believes it was from stress, not bullying, since she says often that the workload from the previous year was far less than the year of 2014-15. But she ended the school year well, despite her drop of interest in the previous months. Trivia * Kari's favourite colour is Purple * Kari doesn't like to say her age often. * She likes to sing, draw, act, write novels, model, photography, basketball, but she often plays skyrim and other random online games. * She doesn't care much about giving away her personal information online, but we won't give away her address, city, last name, or phone number. However, she has many pictures of her and her art on MSP, including youtube videos on artbooks she found of herself singing. * Kari is not goth. Category:MSP Category:Moviestarplanet Category:Forumers of MSP Category:Msp Forumers Category:Foruming Category:Forumer